


穷途末路

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst and Tragedy, Drug Addiction, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 维吉尔点点头，目光投向男孩身后的那个阴暗的角落，“那么，他也是我的儿子吗？”一头乱糟糟的白发和一双冰蓝色的眼睛从拐角后探了出来——那是个更瘦小的男孩，看起来比眼前的这个还要矮两个头。尼禄慌忙伸手钩住他的脖子，把小男孩护在身后，略显尴尬地回答：“不，他是你的弟弟。”-Katana ZERO AU
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. 特殊任务

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我通关Katana ZERO后产生的脑洞，感觉这个游戏和维吉尔的气质好搭。只是参考了背景和部分设定，不了解这个游戏不会影响对本文的剧情理解。  
> 另外，本文不会有性行为描写，但包含大量值得警告的情节，我选择不标明具体是哪些，接受能力较差的朋友就不要往下读了哈。

楼上，他的公寓门口有人在等待。

维吉尔刚踏上第一级阶梯，便有几缕灰尘落在了他的皮鞋上。隔着蜿蜒的梯道，一束窥探的目光从他头顶收回，接着是两声被有意放轻的脚步声。维吉尔没有抬头，半个小时前注射的那管柯罗诺斯在他奔腾的血液中嘶鸣，他在踏上自己公寓所在的楼层前把右手轻轻按在了阎魔刀的刀柄上。

今天它沾的血已经够多了。

并不是说维吉尔对杀戮感到了厌倦，相反，他体内的每一个细胞都在为接下来可能爆发的战斗而沸腾。维吉尔强压住拔刀的冲动。考虑到租金，这间公寓已经是他能选择的最好一个了，虽然客厅显得有些逼仄，厨房的天花板在雨天会渗水，从窗户望出去只有一片废弃的工地，但窗边的角落恰好允许他放下一个落地书架，他能摆上从两个街区外那家书店租来的书，最重要的是，它离诊所只有三十分钟步程。而且这间公寓的暖气运作得还算良好。

他想起死在他上一个公寓门前的那个醉汉的脑袋，灰白色的浆液顺着裂口溢出，像维吉尔在唐人街见过的一碗摔在地上的豆腐花。白浆融进血泊，血泊从门缝下蔓延进公寓，浸透了门下藏青色的地毯。那时维吉尔在原地注视了一会儿，收刀入鞘，转身离去，最终没有取回屋里那七本书的押金。

也许这次是认错了门的外卖员。

日落的余辉从失去玻璃的楼道窗户中洒进来，隐约映出了这个不速之客的轮廓。出乎意料的是，驻足于楼道拐角的公寓门前的是个看起来不过十二三岁的瘦弱男孩。维吉尔移开了右手，第三区里的小孩子？这可算个新闻了。也不是说维吉尔有不杀女人孩子这种所谓的原则，只是这个男孩对他来说离威胁相去甚远。

在维吉尔放松的同时，男孩却浑身绷紧了。他随着维吉尔的步步接近而不自觉地退后了一点儿，抬起头，双眼警惕地盯住来者的方向，仿佛他才是这间屋子的合法主人。男孩在微微颤抖，不知道是因为晚秋的寒冷还是别的原因，而他的脖子却显得出奇的僵硬，一只手背在身后，好像压抑着自己不往后看。维吉尔终于走到了自己的公寓门口，留意到门铃下方本来摇摇欲坠的墙皮落在了地上，裸露出黑色的粗糙水泥。

“你是维吉尔吗？”

男孩沉着嗓子开口道，仿佛这样就能抹去声音中的稚嫩和不安。在他们头顶，声敏LED灯泡闪了闪，白光照亮了男孩的脸庞，把他浅蓝色的眼睛映成了银色。男孩头上参差不齐的白色短发显然是在不久前被修剪成这样的，不少细碎的发丝还沾在大了至少一号黑色的T恤上。他下身穿着一条卡其色的运动短裤和深色球鞋，脚上却没有袜子。

“是的，你是谁？”

“虽然说出来你可能不会相信……”，可听起来连他自己都不太确定，“我是你的儿子。”

这说得通，天生的白发和蓝色瞳孔即使是现在也算得上罕见。但维吉尔在支离破碎的记忆里搜索了一番，没有找到任何能与之关联的回忆，更别说他自己也才二十多岁，怎么可能会有那么大的一个儿子？

“我相信你。你找我想要什么？”

“我要去第二区，你可以帮我吗？”

维吉尔点点头，目光投向男孩身后的那个阴暗的角落，“那么，他也是我的儿子吗？”

一头乱糟糟的白发和一双冰蓝色的眼睛从拐角后探了出来——那是个更瘦小的男孩，看起来比眼前的这个还要矮两个头。大一点的男孩慌忙伸手钩住他的脖子，把小男孩护在身后，略显尴尬地回答：“不，他是你的弟弟。”

“我没有兄弟。”

“维吉尔，真的是你吗？我是但丁！”头发略长的孩子猝不及防地突破了大男孩手臂的阻拦冲向维吉尔，维吉尔条件反射地退后了一步，右手再次搭到了刀柄上，而大男孩也及时抓住了自称但丁的男孩的肩膀。差一点点他就扑进了维吉尔的怀里。

“……你不记得我了。”隔着不到半米的距离，但丁失落地望着维吉尔，隔着白色的刘海，泪水在眼中汇聚。

维吉尔无法理解。

“总之……我们现在需要你的帮助。”大男孩拽了拽但丁的手臂，小男孩不甘地退回到他身后。“我叫尼禄。”

“我明白了，先进来吧。”

维吉尔转身掏出了钥匙，把房门推开时他听尼禄在身后小声责备道：“我不是告诉过你不要随便跑出来吗？”

“那又怎样，反正他早就发现我了！”而但丁丝毫没有配合尼禄控制音量的意思。

一大一小两个男孩在绒布沙发上安顿下来，两人挤在靠墙的那一边，愣是把双人沙发坐成了四人沙发的样子。维吉尔拉上窗帘，走到两个男孩跟前，朝尼禄伸出了手，尼禄报以疑问的表情。

“我邀请你们进入了我的房子，你也该有点客人的样子。”维吉尔语调平和，听不出什么威胁的成分。

从他脸上的表情可以看出那是一番激烈的思想斗争，最终尼禄交出了别在后腰的那把左轮手枪。

维吉尔走到厨房让煮茶器开始工作，打开橱柜拿出了一个药箱。进屋后，在白炽灯下，他才留意到那个叫做但丁的男孩身上除了内裤只穿了一件红色外套，过大的衣服耷拉在他肩膀上，遮住了整根手臂，赤条条的双腿从衣服下摆伸出来，这件夹克在他身上穿起来像件大衣。尼禄虽然没有袜子，但至少有双鞋，而但丁连人字拖都没有，脚后跟和十根小小的脚趾发黑，活像从煤堆上爬过的白猫爪子。当维吉尔拎着药箱回到客厅时，但丁正趴在摩挲沙发上已经快被磨光的花纹，而尼禄依然紧张地监视维吉尔的一举一动。

“我好饿，尼禄。”但丁缩在沙发里，故作可怜地喊道。

尼禄局促地看了维吉尔一眼，“你想吃什么？”

“披萨——”

“没有披萨。”事实上，维吉尔已经记不清上一次吃这种垃圾食品是在什么时候了。

“……披萨是什么？”一阵短暂的沉默后，尼禄问。一个真诚得出奇的问题。

“你没有吃过披萨？”但丁瞪大了眼睛，仿佛这是什么不可原谅的事，他举起两根细细的手臂，在空中画了一个圈，又竖起一根食指在不存在的圆圈里写了一个米字，“一块圆圆的面饼，上面有菠萝、鸡肉、青椒、牛肉、番茄之类的东西，还有很多芝士，但不能有橄榄。”

“你说的菠萝、鸡肉、青椒、牛肉、番茄我都吃过，” 尼禄提高了音量，似乎打算把他这辈子吃过的所有东西都给他们数一遍，“我还吃过土豆、羊肉、豆芽、鹰嘴豆、苹果……”

维吉尔失去了耐心，“现在先跟我到浴室，你们可以晚一点再玩报菜名的比赛。”

但丁把那件红色夹克脱了下来，露出光洁平坦的胸膛，坐在浴缸边缘朝维吉尔抬起双腿。这是个单身公寓，浴室也是按单人设计的，蹲下的维吉尔已经占据了浴室的的大部分空间，尼禄只好抱着那件成人尺寸的夹克靠在门框边看着他们。维吉尔轻轻握住但丁的左腿腕，小孩的骨骼他手中迷你得像根脆弱的树枝，只要他稍微用力就会断裂。但他只是用另一只手捏住但丁的脚背，方便自己查看男孩的脚底。但丁脏兮兮的脚板上错落着细微的伤口，沙石、尘土和一些玻璃碎片嵌在一个个破口之间，这就是光着脚在第三区的柏油路上奔跑的下场。可但丁似乎对自己的脚毫无兴趣，靠在瓷砖上晃着自由的那条腿，津津有味地数着维吉尔额头上的细纹。维吉尔放下但丁的脚，目光转向他撑着浴缸的手臂，发现但丁两只胳膊内侧都遍布着密密麻麻的针孔。然后维吉尔抓起了但丁的手掌，但丁配合地把手指展开，除了指甲缝里的白色灰尘之外，维吉尔没有发现更多伤口了。

痛吗？不知道为什么，维吉尔突然想问，但他没有，因为实际上他一点也不感兴趣。维吉尔粗暴地驱散了这个念头，起身取下花洒，直接扭开水龙头就往但丁的后颈冲水，但丁被水流刺激得浑身瑟缩起来，差点整个人朝后掉进浴缸里，维吉尔才意识到自己开的是凉水，赶紧把花洒移开。还好提前没收了尼禄的手枪，维吉尔想，刚才他听到身后的大男孩往前走了一步。

可但丁没有对他发难，只是幽怨地看着他。过了一会，花洒流出的水终于变成了温热的，这次维吉尔先给但丁的左脚冲洗。洗去污秽，小孩白嫩的脚板上只剩下粉红色的割伤和一些细碎的玻璃颗粒，维吉尔从药箱里取出镊子、双氧水和棉签，摆在箱子上。

“接下来会有点疼。”

但丁点了点头，乖巧地再翘高了一点自己的脚丫。这令人匪夷所思，他们才刚见面，但丁却无比信任他，像个洋娃娃一样任他摆弄，仿佛万分确信维吉尔绝对不会伤害他，仿佛他们真的是一对兄弟……

但这是不可能的事。一个八九岁的弟弟？甚至尼禄是他儿子的可信度都比这要高。

“维吉尔，你经常受伤吗？” 但丁问。

不，维吉尔在任务中从不受伤，血管中流淌的柯罗诺斯帮助他规避了所有伤害。除非伤害是维吉尔对自己造成的。

见维吉尔没有回答，但丁接着说：“你好像很熟练。”

维吉尔把最后一颗碎片从伤口里夹了出来，扔进洗手台里。“我当过兵。”我还有退伍军人荣誉勋章，他在心里补充。涂上双氧水时，但丁的脚在他手里抽搐了一下，只有一下。维吉尔瞄了一眼他的表情，那双在巴掌般的脸上本来就显得很大的眼睛睁得更大了，似乎看着尼禄的方向，原先苍白干燥的嘴唇被雾气打湿后才稍微呈现出一点血色，现在那片薄薄的嘴唇被但丁轻轻咬住，扯出一道坚定的线条。但丁再次把视线移向维吉尔，两人的目光正好对上，但丁眨了眨眼，仿佛在等待有人夸奖他的坚强。

把但丁另一只脚的伤口也处理好后，维吉尔站起来，感觉一阵头晕眼花，腿也发麻了。他把架子上的洗发水和沐浴露放到地上，转身问门边扮了好久雕像的尼禄，“你可以帮他洗头发吗？我去给你们准备食物和茶，你也给自己洗个澡。”

尼禄点点头，退后一步给他让出道路。维吉尔强迫自己离开浴室，隔绝但丁炽热的眼神。

电话和微波炉的提示音同时响起，维吉尔把手机夹在耳边接通了电话。

“……相信你已经见到了那两个孩子，他们是实验室的重要财产，我们需要你把他们完整的带回基地，接你们的车已经在楼下。”

“我明白了。”

“很好，V，果然是我最信任的处刑人。”对方挂断了通话。

浴室门砰的打开了，但丁拉着尼禄跑了出来，两个男孩从头到脚湿漉漉的，裹在同一条维吉尔的浴巾里。他们循着从微波炉飘出的香气走来，滴了一路的水渍。

“这是左宗棠鸡吗！”但丁兴奋地把额头贴在微波炉的玻璃上，堆积在玻璃上那层厚厚的油脂被他刚洗干净的额头抹开。

“左宗棠鸡是什么？”

但丁转头看向尼禄，“天啊，你不会从来没有离开……”

他没能把话说完，因为他们身后的维吉尔悄声打横举起了刀鞘，同时敲在了尼禄和但丁的后脑勺上。

隔着挡风玻璃，翠西看见大名鼎鼎的V走出公寓大门。她想起档案上那张不苟言笑的脸，录像带里一路火花带闪电扫清路上所有敌人的身影，还有任务简报里永远干净利落的叙述。而此刻，那个男人腋下夹着一个男孩，另一个肩头扛着一个更小的男孩，像个带春游的幼儿园教师，翠西笑了出声。但新麦加政府的王牌处刑人似乎不理解她的笑意，抬腿踢了一脚后排车门。给但丁和尼禄扣好安全带后，维吉尔坐进了副驾驶。翠西从后视镜看了一眼，后座的两个男孩东歪西倒地挂在安全带上——当然了，她的车上可没有儿童座椅。

“没想到V竟然也要兼职当保姆。”

男人没有说话，他当然不会回答，翠西听说了，他也不会问任何问题，他只在乎任务，或者说他只在乎柯罗诺斯。传说他是空无小队里对它耐受性最好的人，甚至可以说柯罗诺斯是为他而设计的，一管顶其他人三管的效率。 **“高效”、“安静”** ，这是他们在形容V时用得最频繁的词语，仿佛在形容一部吸尘机。而这部吸尘机现在注视着窗户外侧的某个污点，沿街商铺的霓虹灯随着日落逐渐亮起，在他眼中闪烁出一道道光影。

沉默一直延续到轿车到达基地关卡。

“T，V，但丁还有N-34。”翠西摇下车窗，对卫兵报出一串代号，秋季傍晚的风灌了进来。

但丁没有代号……？

车窗重新被关上，车内的空气再次变得沉闷，维吉尔突然开口，“他们一个自称是我的儿子，一个自称是我的弟弟。”

驾驶位的金发女人有点意外地瞥了他一眼，“你知道这是不可能的，V。再说了，你又不会在乎这个。”

维吉尔没有再说一句话。他的生活很简单，睡醒，前往任务点，杀人，前往诊所，注射柯罗诺斯，回家，做一场噩梦，醒来，如此反复，他不想这种平静被打破。把这个特殊的任务完成后，他希望可以搭T的车回家，也许能赶在花茶彻底凉透之前把它喝掉。

-TBC-


	2. 逃离

“等一会无论发生什么事，千万不要往外看，千万不要发出声音，明白了吗？”

尼禄点点头，冰凉的剪刀因为这个动作蹭上了他的头皮。“别动，尼禄。”姬莉叶的另一只手扶住他的后脑勺。

尼禄摒住呼吸，不敢再乱动，只好直勾勾地盯着卫生间左上角的摄像头。外壳嶙峋的黑色监控在一片纯白平整的瓷砖上像只张牙舞爪的怪物，多年来尼禄和它有过无数次对视，而这次玻璃片后那盏总是一闪一闪红光的小灯却熄灭了。他的绷直的后背开始酸痛，姬莉叶轻柔地拍了拍尼禄窄窄的肩膀，“你也不用那么紧张。”

倒不是说紧张——更具体一点的说，尼禄太过激动了。今天的格斗课结束后，尼禄被送回自己的房间，他躺在水泥铸的单人床上，背对房门，右手钻进被单底下摸索到几页边缘已经有些褪皮的厚厚纸张。他又抬头瞟了一眼嵌在灰色墙壁上的摄像头，再次确认没人会发现他的小动作，迅速把那册小小的绘本抽了出来，在怀里小心翼翼地翻开。《饕餮海》——适合8到10岁的儿童。扉页上这样写道。尼禄不知道标题开头那两个字该怎么念，毕竟这种书是设计来让家长给孩子读的，但他已经都十二岁了，从来没有人给他讲过故事。标题下方写着两个工工整整的铅笔字：杰西。他是谁？姬莉叶医生的孩子吗？

尼禄翻开第二页，左右两版连成一幅金黄色的风景画，那是一片一望无际的麦田，被一条深棕色的道路对斜划开，路上有一辆白色的马车疾驰而过，而在马车前进的方向能看到远处雾霭弥漫的森林和初露的霞光。在右边的留白处歪歪扭扭地印刷着几句话：“出了王宫后，卫队长驾车一路狂奔。三个人都很紧张，他们感觉在未尽的夜色里，影影绰绰掠过的树木和田野中充满危险。”

很明显，这只是某个故事的其中一个部分罢了。尼禄不知道这里说的三个人之前到底经历了什么，为什么他们要慌慌张张地逃亡。但他还是很喜欢这本书，不仅仅因为那是姬莉叶医生送给他的，还因为这和他平时被允许读到的书籍完全不同，他之前读过的都是冷淡而整齐的字体，和给他上数据分析课的老师一样冰凉；《枪械鉴赏》里虽然也有很多详尽的插图，但没有一张像绘本里的颜色鲜艳。尼禄伸手准备翻下一页，却忽然听见房门在他身后被推开了。尼禄赶紧蜷缩起来把绘本藏在怀里，姬莉叶医生说不能告诉任何人——

“尼禄，别睡了。”是姬莉叶医生的声音。

尼禄松了一口气，从床上爬起来。姬莉叶医生依然穿着白大褂，可她还多背了一个大得有些不协调的斜挎包，用后背压着钛镁合金门，双手伸进包里在翻找什么。是新的绘本吗？接着她掏出了几件衣服，把衣物挂在手臂上，另一只手从包里拿出了一双球鞋。

“今天就要送你走了，我只来得及找到这几件，可能会有点大。”

“真的吗？”尼禄难以置信，小小的心脏跳得比刚才以为要被抓包的时候还快。他确实向姬莉叶医生说过一次——好吧，不止一次——他想要离开实验室。姬莉叶每次都答应了，尼禄一直不太确定，因为以前带他的其他医生也会对他这类请求点头，然后第二天他就会因为这些不切实际的愿望受罚，大多时候是挨一天的饿，严重的时候则是被电晕之后双手吊在体能室的单杠上。但姬莉叶医生不一样，在第十四个白大褂被他打伤并再也没有出现后，照顾尼禄的人变成了她。也许姬莉叶医生也会对尼禄提出的大多数问题保持沉默，但她从来不对尼禄说谎。

“真的，但我们时间不多，要抓紧了。”当尼禄开始把那件黑色T恤往头上套时，姬莉叶走到他跟前半蹲下来。她的长发和往常一样绑在脑后，此刻却显得有些凌乱，她摸了摸尼禄的头发。“换好衣服之后给你剪个短发，我们就出发了。”

“克雷多教官知道我要走了吗？”

姬莉叶摇头，“如果他知道了会很担心的。”，然后尼禄留意到她低下头，好像叹了口气。

“为什么，很危险吗？”

“只要你听话，一切都会没事的。”

尼禄把光着的脚塞进球鞋里，姬莉叶对忘记给他带袜子相当愧疚。他身上的衣服确实太大了，起着毛球，但很柔软，裤子倒是短了些。所幸尼禄对审美没什么概念，意识不到这一身打扮让他看起来有点滑稽。

“……姬莉叶医生，我们要去哪里？”

“一个比这里更好的地方。”

“有多好？”

“嘛，至少那里没有数据分析课。”姬莉叶对他微笑，笑容有些疲惫。

尼禄被塞进了一辆医疗手推车的底层，被浓烈的医用酒精和他叫不出名字的其他气味包裹起来。不要往外看。不要发出声音。不要乱动。姬莉叶医生给他强调过。只要他听话，一切都会没事的。于是他缩在小车里抱着自己的膝盖，双眼紧紧闭上，开始想象外面的世界。他想起姬莉叶给他的绘本，那本书现在躺在他的被单下面：金色的无垠麦田，淡红色的晴朗天空，郁郁葱葱的树林。

小车在门被关上后并非一片黑暗，到推车上层之间有一道不算太宽的缝隙，即使闭着眼睛尼禄也能感受到灯光随着颠簸照射进来，打在他的眼皮上。几分钟后，一阵剧烈的咔哒声，尼禄感觉到推车进入了电梯。然后是姬莉叶刷卡的嘀嘀声，电梯报出了他们的目的地：负一层。而他们目前在负13层。

电梯的运作声。尼禄自己的呼吸声。

电梯在负9层停下了。

“哇哦！姬莉叶医生，你今天还是那么美！”一个男人惊呼，接着是轮子滚动的声音，有什么东西也被推进了电梯，尼禄感觉到姬莉叶把她的小车往旁边靠了靠。

“你好，乔许医生。”姬莉叶向来温柔礼貌，回应他。

“下午好！你是去送医疗废品吗？”一只手拍在了小车上，哐当声在尼禄耳边炸开。

“……嗯，是啊。”

“那你按错楼层了，负一楼是地下停车场，你该去地上二层。”那只手移开了，电梯叮地一响。

“啊，谢谢你。”

尴尬的沉默。男人没话找话地开口，“我们刚给但丁抽了血，上面说是用来做新型柯罗诺斯的对照实验，抽了整整三百毫升！呵呵，谁信？八成是老蒙又……你懂的。”男人夸张地长叹一声，“真是够呛，我们给他打的镇静剂够放倒一头袋鼠了，估计过个五分钟他又要醒了，然后又是一场大闹天宫！和你辅导的那个小孩果然是亲戚啊，不是吗？至少你们能揍你们管的那个，我们这个可……”

亲戚？尼禄猛地张开眼睛，透过小车的缝隙，他看见两根白色裤管，一只苍白得接近透明的小手从旁边的医疗床上无力地垂下来，扣着一个显然是尺寸特制的手铐，深深浅浅的针孔从腕部一直蔓延到肘窝。尼禄也会定期被抽血，可他无法想象是多频繁才能导致针口分布成这样，这根手臂上的针孔很明显是在不同时期造成的，可绝大多数都没有愈合，按照这个频率，手臂主人的血早就被抽干了，除非……

“……所以还是得赶紧把他冻回去，不然又有一大堆器材得报销了。”

姬莉叶没有出声，也许是点了点头。

“姬莉叶医生，”成年人的手指从缝隙里伸了进来，握紧，“你的车里有什么东西？”，即将往外拉。

但乔许没来得及做完那个动作，推车的小门突然被从内到外踢开，铁块砸在男医生的小腿上，清脆的断裂声。他没来得及嚎叫，插进缝隙的手被什么东西用力扯住，让他整个人往前倾，整张脸直直地砸在了小车顶层上，上面摆满的瓶瓶罐罐被这倏忽间爆发惊人的怪力压碎了，不同颜色的药水顺着平台的边缘滑落，和男医生的血混在一起。尼禄从小车里一跃而出，右手捻起那块变形的小门，左手揪起男人的头发，两腿踩在对方已经折断的那双上。长短不一的玻璃碎片插在男医生脸上，戳穿了眼球和鼻梁翻出柔软的人体组织，不成型的哀鸣混着唾液和鲜血从他嘴角流出，尼禄高举右手，对准了男人被冷汗浸湿的后颈——

“尼禄，住手！”尼禄勉强敛住了力度，虽然姬莉叶医生的手掌能把他的整个手腕圈住，但两人心里都清楚只要他一使劲，整部电梯都能被他拆下来。姬莉叶会怎么做？用她腰上的那个电击抢和其他医生一样把他电晕？想到这里，尼禄怒火攻心，猛然挣脱姬莉叶微不足道的牵制，“别成为他们希望你变成的那种恶魔！”

铁片划破空气，落在了连接手铐和医疗床的链子上。

医疗床上的白发小男孩只占了整张床的一半不到，浑身白皙的皮肤近乎和床单融为一体，似乎是被巨响惊醒，他的眼睛在眼皮下转了转，紧接着，尼禄看到了一双同他如出一辙的蓝色眼睛。眼睛的主人在苏醒后只茫然了那么一瞬间，便迅速进入了警戒状态。但丁——应该是这个名字，但丁抓起薄薄的被子裹住几乎赤裸的自己，好像这样就无坚不摧似的，打量着角落的姬莉叶、瘫在推车上的白大褂男人以及仍然攥住男人头发的尼禄。

“是维吉尔让你们来救我的吗？”

“维吉尔是谁？”乔许说眼前这个小男孩是他的亲人，难道但丁是他的弟弟？

但丁刚准备张开嘴，电梯叮一声，“地下一层，到了。”

尼禄把乔许扔下，更多碎片震落在地板上。他转向坐在床上的小男孩，朝但丁伸出一只手，手掌向上，缓缓地。似乎有所感应，但丁把那只还扣着手铐的小手从被子里伸了出来，轻轻放在尼禄掌上。尼禄感受到小男孩比他略高的体温，收紧拳头，金属在他指间如橡皮一般变形，他把已经看不出原来形状的手铐丢在了乔许头上。

他们先把站不稳的但丁抱到了小货车的集装箱里，把他藏在几个木箱后面。站在车后，姬莉叶捧起尼禄的脸颊，双眼湿润，眼眶发红。为什么她要难过？我们马上就要离开这里了。然后姬莉叶哽咽着对他说：“尼禄，你一定要保护好自己……还有你的小叔叔。”

“姬莉叶医生，你不和我们一起走吗？”……等等，叔叔？

“对不起，尼禄，我不能走。”姬莉叶对他微笑，就像她一直做的那样。“维吉尔是你生理上的父亲，但丁是维吉尔的弟弟，现在来不及给你解释了。但这些都不重要，你只要知道你马上就要离开这个地方就行了，一定要听妮可姐姐的话。”

“姬莉叶！”一声怒吼传来，在空旷的停车场里回荡。

克雷多教官举着枪，从走火通道出现，枪口对准尼禄。“姬莉叶，走开。”

“不，哥哥。”姬莉叶转身，把尼禄挡在身后。“你知道我不能再这样做了……”

对峙没有维持多长时间。随着一声叹息，克雷多放下了手中的枪支，“快滚。”

在箱门关闭之前，尼禄揪住了姬莉叶的衣摆，“姬莉叶医生……你会来看我吗？”

“当然了。别担心，克雷多教官会保护我的。”姬莉叶轻柔地吻了尼禄的额头。锈迹斑斑的铁管取代了姬莉叶医生的身影，那是尼禄最后一次见到她。

日光从集装箱与驾驶室相接小窗洒进来，微弱的光线让尼禄现在才看清身边那些木箱装载的货物。车厢里充斥着硝和机油的气味，M-179阿喀琉斯，DB-萨达拉、DR-12类星体……还有海啸猫又！这是他最喜欢的半自动狙击步枪，装上APDS钢弹后能把混凝土像纸板一样打穿，但这把的供弹模块很明显经过了改装，弹匣容量比他见过的任何一支猫又都大。左边的箱子里只放了一把智能武器，那是TKI-20信玄，他只在《枪械鉴赏》上看过插图。离别的忧伤一下子被抛之脑后，尼禄忍不住把手伸向那柄银灰色的轻机枪。

“嘿嘿嘿！小子，别碰老娘的宝贝！”

尼禄吓了一跳，差点把右边的箱子撞倒。那是一个女人的声音，“现在给我乖乖坐好，屁都不要放！出了基地大门我再和你们聊。”

这就是姬莉叶医生说的妮可吧，他记得要听她的话。于是尼禄靠着木箱坐下，看着集装箱另一头的但丁。但丁只穿着一条内裤，坐在摇摇晃晃的铁板上颤抖。他们两人与一个叫维吉尔的人相关联……父亲？书上说，父亲是在生育中负责提供精子与卵子相结合的人。那他的母亲是谁？从他记事以来，身边只有来去匆匆的医生、士兵和教官。他也曾在某片温暖而混沌的地方沉睡过长达十个月吗？货车驶过减速带，震荡打断了他的思绪。又过了四个减速带，三十秒的停顿，自动铁闸的声响，尼禄知道他们成功离开基地了。砰的一声，集装箱里亮堂起来。原来驾驶室到货箱之间还有一扇小门。尼禄从那道刚好容他经过的小门钻进驾驶室，但丁紧随其后。驾驶室狭窄的空间对两个孩子来说绰绰有余。

“哇！这不是但丁吗？牛逼大发了！”妮可顶着一头野蛮生长的黑发，脸上布满雀斑，看到第二个出现的小男孩时难掩激动之情，尼禄瞬间被她无视了。“你不知道有多少人愿意花大价钱要你，大明星。”

“那你知道维吉尔吗？”但丁问，似乎自己的受欢迎是件理所当然的事。

“嗯……但我得告诉你一个坏消息，可能你还没有发现，但时间已经过了很多年了，你的哥哥现在已经……不一样了。”妮可的语气突然低沉下来，她见但丁瑟瑟发抖的样子，便脱下了自己的夹克杉递给他。

比起关于维吉尔的话题，尼禄对窗外飞逝而过的世界更感兴趣，两人接下来的对话他一句都没听进去。他扒在窗户边，贪婪地张望着。他看到灰色的拥挤街道、灰色的高大建筑、灰色的破败灯柱，灰色的阴沉天空仿佛就压在小货车的车顶。只有从遥远的一个个四方窗块里散射出的灯光告诉尼禄世上还有别的色调。尼禄感到一阵失望，外面和绘本里画的完全不一样，仿佛只是一个放大版的实验室。同样灰暗，同样狭隘。

“我们现在要去哪里？”但丁问。

“第二区。”妮可回答。

“这座城市叫什么名字？”

“第三区。”

“十五年后的城市名字都那么无聊的吗？我家乡的名字都比这有意思，虽然我一直觉得很傻，而且我家那边的风景也比这里的好看多了。”

“叫什么名字？你来的那座城市。”沉默良久的尼禄突然开口问。

“红墓市。”

“那里很漂亮吗？”

“当然了！”

“那里有麦田吗？”

“我住在市里，又不是农村！”但丁有过一段实验室之外的生活，而尼禄才第一次离开那栋死气沉沉的大楼，一阵酸楚泛上心头。

但丁不再理会尼禄，又问道：“出城之前我们真的不能去看看维吉尔吗？远远地看一眼也好。”

妮可叼起一根香烟，但没有把它点燃，“别想了，孩子。你哥哥能照顾好自己的。”然后她好像终于发现了尼禄的存在，右手把副驾驶的储物箱打开，里面躺着一把双动式左轮。“小子，作为尼禄你应该很清楚这玩意怎么用。拿去吧，小心走火。”

尼禄不太明白什么叫“作为尼禄”，但有把武器在身总是好的，于是他拿起那把左轮。才分开不到五分钟，他已经开始想念姬莉叶，当然他一点都不想念实验室。这时妮可竖在仪表盘上的手机突然亮了，开始震动——姬莉叶——屏幕上出现这三个字。在尼禄把手机抢走之前，妮可把手机举高，给了尼禄一个眼神，按下了免提键。

“妮可！情况有变，千万不要出……”

“姬莉叶！”

姬莉叶医生恐怕听不到尼禄的呼喊了。电话的另一头只传来某种沉甸甸的物体倒在地上的声音。妮可迅速挂断了电话，“别担心、别担心，尼禄，姬莉叶有他的哥哥保护着……”

“抱歉了，孩子们，我也没有办法了。现在我们只能赌一把了，”妮可叹了口气，这是尼禄在这个下午听到的第三声叹息。“我会告诉你们维吉尔的住址，离这里不远，但你们得自己想办法找过去了。在他家门口等他，让他帮你们吧。”

妮可在一家面馆门前放下两个男孩，毫不留情地一脚油门驶去了。在他们看不见的地方，数辆装满佣兵的吉普车正往小货车的方向追去。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 绘本故事来自《三体》中云天明的童话。文中提到的武器来自CDPR的《火线夜之城：第二期》。


End file.
